Crazy in Love
by Rosesmax
Summary: The long awaited Sequel to Tohru's Task. Tohru has died and become a reaper, those in her life have now moved on. Set 2 years down the road.
1. The Required Intro

Crazy In Love

**Note:** Sorry this took so long and i wonder if anyone really wants to read it now. I just NEED to get back into writing. Its been way too long. I only have a couple of chapters and so i will take any suggestions that anyone has.

Summary: written after Tohru's Tasks. Eve is getting really annoyed with Tohru because he's jealous how close she and Remi are. So with a little misguided attempt to help from Fergy he decides the best way to stop his jealousy is to get her with someone else... bet no one can guess who.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket, but I do think I own the idea of Tohru becoming a reaper! Just think about her ushering souls into the afterlife! Oh and Remi and the reaper gang (not Tohru)...

Chapter 1

It was hard. The hardest thing she'd ever done in her life; end it. Everything that is… the curse and her life. Now, she was a real reaper. Something she'd never thought would happen to her.

Jullen had said she was already trained so now she'd be doing 'real' reaper work. Remi wouldn't be there with her. The god of death had enrolled her in one of the defense courses as her only new training.

Over time she watched the Sohmas and was glad to have broken the curse for them. Yuki was heart broken with her death. Her best friends were too. Everyone was sad. She felt sorry for them. She wanted to reach and tell them she was okay and everything was all right. But she couldn't; that was one of Jullen's rules. She couldn't reach out to those she knew.

Kyo had not been thrown into that cage after high school had end and he went to live with Haru. Ayame had married Mine and Shigure had actually married Akito. All these marriages were going on.

She saw Yuki and Machi fall in love. It was an odd sight at first… the two together. Inside her heart broke inside, but then she thought that she was being selfish. She had broken the curse for their happiness. She wanted them to be happy… all of them. Inside she didn't even know she'd ever really been in love with Yuki Sohma.

She had been spending a lot of days with Remi. But when Yuki and Machi had gotten married; she'd spent nearly all her time with the Egyptian. This was all much to a certain Irish boy's disliking. He hated Remi spending so much time with Tohru, and not with him. In short, Eve was jealous. The times that Remi actually spent with him were rough and Remi was annoyed. He didn't understand Eve's jealousy at all.

Worst of all, Eve would attack Tohru verbally. He never really meant it but he couldn't help it. Tohru was unconsciously putting a big rift between Eve and Remi. It was getting worse as each day past.

That was until Fergy suggested something to Eve.

All right PLEASE review! I like reviews it tells me people actually like this story, or at least care enough to review. At this point even if have lots of critism I don't mind. But not flames, they make me sad.


	2. The Plan

**Crazy In Love**

**Summary: written after Tohru's Tasks. Eve is getting really annoyed with Tohru because he's jealous how close she and Remi are. So with a little misguided attempt to help from Fergy he decides the best way to stop his jealousy is to get her with someone else... bet no one can guess who.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket, but I do think I own the idea of Tohru becoming a reaper! Just think about her ushering souls into the afterlife! Oh and Remi and the reaper gang (not Tohru)...**

**Chapter 2- Plans**

It had been early morning and Eve, Fergy, Tohru, Remi, and Saki had been eating breakfast. Eve and Remi had fought last night and Remi wasn't speaking to him.

Instead he had taken a seat on the other side of the table and proceeded to ignore him. Tohru had taken a between Remi and Fergy. Saki, he was ignoring everyone sitting in the corner eating his breakfast at the counter. Eve had also said some choice words to him.

"Tohru, watcha doin' today?" Remi asked staring over at the brunette.

Eve had growled under his breath.

And that was it Fergy couldn't stand it any longer. "Eve, I need a word with you… alone."

With that she dragged the redhead from the room. "Eve, I really can't stand it! You and Remi have been together for over two hundred years! Stop this nonsensical fighting. You know Tohru's worried about you. She has no idea why you're so mad at her. She needs someone to be there for her. If you're so jealous of her than you should find her a boyfriend and be done with it."

Eve stared at her dumbfounded. "Find her a boyfriend… that might be a good idea. I hate being so jealous of her. But… who? We can't just trust anyone with her."

Just then Saki came out of the kitchen. Eve stared at the blond for a moment as he passed to go upstairs to his room.

"Oh no, Eve!" Fergy protested seeing that look on Eve's face. "Not Saki!"

"Oh and why not?" Eve countered. "They get a long good. Saki is nice to her. He was there for her when Yuki got married and she cried. Besides even Saki deserves to be happy."

"Saki is insane," Fergy told him angrily, as if that was all there was to it.

"Don't be mean!" Eve said annoyed. "She knows him… probably very well. They can relate. Saki losted the one he loved too."

Fergy stared at him annoyed but could tell Eve was right, aside from the crazy part Saki and Tohru were very alike. She huffed, "Fine, but I'm not helping you."

"I don't think they need much help," Eve said with a devious smile. "Just a push in the right direction."

Fergy snorted but said nothing to that.

Eve turned to go upstairs.

"Where are you going?" Fergy asked suspiciously.

"Up to talk with Saki," Eve said and was out of sight before she could get another word in.

Saki was of course in his room. No one was allowed in there. Eve thought back to the time that he'd let Tohru in. There had to be something there.

Eve knocked at the door.

"Who?" Saki called from somewhere deep in his room; not opening the door.

"It's Eve, I'd like to talk with you a sec," Eve told him. "and apologize."

For several moments Eve was sure that Saki wasn't going to come out. But then Saki opened the door and looked out at Eve. As if making a final decision he opened the door half way and slid out.

The blond looked at him expectantly.

"Look, Eve, I'm sorry… I didn't mean to yell at you. You know Remi and I've been fighting and I was just angry and I took it out on you," Eve muttered out an uncomfortable apology.

"That all?" he asked and started to go back into his room.

Eve grabbed his hand stopping him.

"No," Eve sighed. For a second he said nothing and Saki almost decided he'd changed his mind and started to go back into his room. "You know why Remi and I are fighting, right?"

Saki stopped again and stared at Eve. "Of course. I'm crazy not stupid."

"Than what are we fighting about?" Eve asked him curiously staring down at the blond.

"Tohru," Saki muttered annoyed that Eve had questioned his intelligence. You know genius and insane weren't that far apart.

"Yeah," Eve muttered and shuffled his feet nervously. "I feel bad for always yelling at her. I do like her; she's so nice. And she's having such a hard time right now."

"Well, you could try," Saki snorted coldly.

"I _do _try and you know it!" Eve told him irritatedly; but than he changed the topic. "Kind of reminds me of you… back when Yenma got married."

Saki gave the redhead a withering glare before returning to his room harshly slamming his door in the process.

'Gee, that went swell,' Eve thought angrily to himself.

**End of Chapter 2**

**All right PLEASE review! I like reviews it tells me people actually like this story, or at least care enough to review. At this point even if have lots of critism I don't mind. But not flames, they make me sad.**


	3. Coconspirator

**Crazy In Love**

**Summary: written after Tohru's Tasks. Eve is getting really annoyed with Tohru because he's jealous how close she and Remi are. So with a little misguided attempt to help from Fergy he decides the best way to stop his jealousy is to get her with someone else... bet no one can guess who.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket, but I do think I own the idea of Tohru becoming a reaper! Just think about her ushering souls into the afterlife! Oh and Remi and the reaper gang (not Tohru)...**

**Chapter 3- Co-conspirator**

"How am I supposed to get those two together?" Eve said think out loud. He touched his fingers to his forehead in an attempt to think.

"What's up?" Remi asked as he came into the hall seeing Eve standing there just outside Saki's room.

"Nothing," Eve sighed and stared at the Egyptian. "Look I'm sorry about last night…"

"It's all right," Remi said wrapping his arms around Eve. "You know I love you."

"I know," Eve muttered, "I love you too."

"Good," Remi smiled as they're lips came together in passionate kiss.

"From now on I promise I won't fight with you about Tohru," Eve muttered after they finished their kiss.

"I don't know if I can hold you to that," Remi said smiling; a frown crossed his face as suspicion set in. "You haven't planned something have you?"

"Planned something?!" Eve shot defensively. "What do you mean by that? You know I like Tohru!"

"Good," Remi said, then felt guilty for accusing his boyfriend. "Sorry."

"It's all right," Eve sighed. "Actually…"

"What?" Remi said becoming suspicious again.

"It's not anything bad…" Eve started to say. "Look can we go in the bedroom and talk."

"Okay," Remi relented not seeing as to why they couldn't talk about it in the hall.

"Fergie made a suggestion that Tohru needs a boyfriend," Eve told him once they were sitting on the bed in their room.

"Wouldn't that just make you're jealousy go away?" Remi said half annoyed. "So I see it's for your own selfish reasons."

"Not entirely, you know I'd benefit from it but she would too," Eve reminded him. "She can't always lean on you."

"And just who exactly are trying to push her onto?" Remi said, now very suspicious. "Besides us there's not a lot of guys she knows and I don't really know anyone that I can trust with her."

"Saki," Eve muttered.

"What was that?!" Remi asked in surprise, he felt fairly sure Eve had just said, 'Saki.'

"Saki," Eve repeated this time a little louder.

"You can't be serious?!" Remi hissed angrily at the Irishmen.

"You know Fergie said the same thing," Eve sighed. "Why not? Do you not trust Saki?"

"You know that I trust him… it's just…" Remi said trying to find an excuse.

"That he's crazy?" Eve said in an accusing manner.

"Yeah," Remi muttered blushing just a bit.

"But he's actually nice to her and they get a long, and there alike," Eve said repeating to Remi the argument he'd made with Fergie.

"That's true," Remi sighed. "I suppose they'd be good for each other and like I said Saki is someone that I trust."

"Good, then you'll help me," Eve said half asking.

After a second Remi nodded, "What's the plan?"

Eve looked at him guiltily, before muttering, "Actually I don't have one yet…"

"Well, then let's think of something," Remi said drawing his knees up close to his chest.

Eve watched Remi and smiled. Remi always did that when he was thinking about something. Eve had always thought it was cute; he loved Remi.

"Tohru," Fergie sighed as she stared up at the brunette from her seat at the table. Tohru glanced her way as she put away the dishes. "Have you ever thought about having a boyfriend?"

Tohru gave her an odd look, "I went out with Yuki."

"I mean now," Fergie sighed. "It could really help you get through this if you had someone there for you."

"Remi's there for me," Tohru interjected.

"But Remi can't always be there for you. He has Eve," Fergie said lightly reminding the girl.

"I know," Tohru sighed and then changed the subject. "Why is Eve so mad these days?"

Fergie remained silent.

"Please, would you tell me? I need to know. It's bothering me," Tohru told her pleadingly.

"Do you think you could help if I told you?" Fergie asked quietly, eyeing the girl.

"I want to," Tohru answered, her voice sounded a bit nervous.

"I don't think there's anything you can do," Fergie sighed, then seeing Tohru start to panic, she lied. "It really doesn't concern you."

"Really?" Tohru asked still unsure.

"He and Remi just haven't been getting along lately," Fergie told her.

"Why? What's wrong?" Tohru asked, worry rising once more.

"Nothing that they can't work out," Fergie explained, and thought to herself, 'how did this get so far off track. Now I'll never know the answer.'

"That's good to hear," Tohru said with a smile.

"For the mean time just put up with Eve for a bit longer," Fergie told her. She need to get back on track. "Is there any guys you like here, Tohru?"

"Hmm?" she asked as if not hearing Fergie.

'Damn, some of those habits she picked up from Remi are annoying sometimes,' Fergie thought to herself, but said, "You need a boyfriend. Are there any guys you like around here?"

Tohru blushed, muttering, "No, not really."

"You and Saki get along pretty well," Fergie muttered half not wanting Tohru to hear.

"Saki and I?" Tohru said as a deep blush crossed her cheeks. "No, Saki and I, we're just friends, that's all."

Just then said, 'friend' came into the room.

"Hey," Fergie offered up.

He stared at her for a moment and she wondered if he'd heard her and Tohru's conversation.

"Hello," he smiled, still in a bad mood from Eve's words earlier.

"You didn't hear what we were talking about, did you?" Fergie asked him, 'better to just ask him out right.'

Saki shook his head.

"Then what's the matter?" Tohru asked empathetically.

"Nothing," Saki muttered as he started to fish through the cabinets looking for his cereal; after all it pretty much was all that he ate.

End of Chapter 3

All right PLEASE review! I like reviews it tells me people actually like this story, or at least care enough to review. At this point even if have lots of critism I don't mind. But not flames, they make me sad.


	4. Life Cereal

**Crazy In Love**

**Summary: written after Tohru's Tasks. Eve is getting really annoyed with Tohru because he's jealous how close she and Remi are. So with a little misguided attempt to help from Fergy he decides the best way to stop his jealousy is to get her with someone else... bet no one can guess who.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket, but I do think I own the idea of Tohru becoming a reaper! Just think about her ushering souls into the afterlife! Oh and Remi and the reaper gang (not Tohru)...**

**Chapter 4**- **Life Cereal**

"It's like this," Zi told Tohru patiently with a smile and demonstrated the kick to her again. "Try again."

Tohru kicked again failed horribly and almost ended up kicking him groin level, Zi backed away just in timed. He sighed glancing over at her with a smile.

Ziam Tomoki, also known as just Zi, was her defense instructor and for the past year he'd been teaching her martial arts. She wasn't too bad, but she definitely had room to improve and Zi was a good teacher with plenty of patience to boot.

Zi wasn't too bad looking he had scruffy red hair, tanned skin, and two different colored eyes. The left one is dark blue and the right one is dark brown almost red in color. He was pretty tall and stood more than a head and shoulders over Tohru. Zi was pretty tough and if saw him them you knew he wasn't someone you'd wanted to mess with.

"It's fine," Zi laughed, "Our sessions over why don't you keep trying and we'll pick it back up on Tuesday."

Tohru nodded with a sigh and collected her stuff. "I wish I could be better."

"Its fine, you could be worse," Zi teased, also collecting his stuff Tohru had been his last session for the day.

"Oh, I did mean for you to hear me!" Tohru said franticly, and got panicked.

"It's fine," Zi said and laughed at her and nudged her out the door. "No offence, but if I get home late Zaazaa, she'll beat me to a pulp."

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Tohru said quickly stepping out the door running into someone on her way out.

Reo stared down at her inquiringly as she lay sprawled on the ground. "You shouldn't have fallen. I thought Zi was working with you?"

Reo Caskume was another instructor. He was favored by a lot of the reapers, especially the females, as their favorite instructor. They all thought he was dreamy and good-looking and were always ogling him and asking him out. He had dark blond hair and dark blue eyes and nice manly figure.

Reo glanced over at him and Zi just beamed at him. He looked angry.

But he had rotten I'm-better-than-all-of-you attitude, which most vain self-centered woman just thought was great. Those under some ascertain that it was just charm were either too stupid or thick or completely in denial to realize the difference.

"We're working on it, Reo," Zi said with that same smile. "No one's perfect."

"Well _no one's_ going to get any better with YOU an instructor," Reo told him nastily, and held a hand out to help Tohru up.

Tohru brushed his hand away and hoisted herself up by herself and flatly stated, "I like Zi as my instructor."

"That's a shame," Reo said as if he were actually sad, "I see the loser's got another one brainwashed. What a sad excuse for an instructor."

"I try my best," Zi said with a smile as if Reo hadn't just insulted him.

Reo glared at him angrily and growled passing him by saying something about a migraine.

"Why don't you say anything to him?" Tohru asked once he was out of hearing range.

"Naw," He said with a mischievous smile. "It's much more fun to ignore him. He gets so pissed when he sees that he doesn't get to me."

"I suppose," Tohru sighed, and the two made their way out the building. Tohru bid him a goodbye and went down the street.

She still had shopping to do.

"_Funny how some things never change,"_ she thought to herself with a small smile_, "What for dinner tonight. Eve likes fish… maybe I should make that… he still seems mad at me. But Lulu doesn't like fish… and neither does Fergy… What should I do… oh well, at least I really never had worry about what Saki would eat. As long as I get him a box of cereal with lots of sugar content he'll be happy. Although I wish he'd eat more than cereal…"_

Tohru sighed thinking about the blond, she almost ran into a person on the street. She stared at the person she nearly knocked over and glared annoyed.

"Oh, its you," She said curtly to the short redheaded girl and made to pass her.

"Hey, you pushed me, bitch," the short redhead glared and grabbed hold of the taller girls' arm.

"No, I bumped into you, Slut," Tohru growled, wrenching the others' hand from her arm, "and I'm not fucking sorry."

"Just because you run with Remi and his crew doesn't mean I have to go and run and hide," The girl growled and made to grab Tohru again. Tohru dodged and twisted her arms behind her back.

"Hailey, I don't give a shit about you, you and Narcisse can take a fucking dive into an acid pit," Tohru hissed into her ear not relinquishing her hold. Hailey winced and tried to break free. "And if you don't leave right now I'll fucking break your arms. I don't fucking care what Jullen will do to me as long as I get that satisfaction."

Hailey blanched and then got angry again. "Let me go now. Or I'll scream."

"Yeah, you do that like the little fucking whore you are," Tohru said, but none-the-less let go and took off angrily.

She still had shopping to do.

**End of chapter 4**

**Well everything can't be about the love. I'm trying not to rush this. **

**And three new characters in this chapter, actually Hailey was supposed to be introduced in the TT, the chapters in which she meets Eve and the others but I felt that there were already to many characters introduced in that chapter. Tohru was suppose to meat her on the way up to Remi's. It was supposed to go something like this….**

"_What's going on here!?" One girl shouted angrily as she grabbed Remi's hand._

"_Get the fuck off me, you fucking short slut!" Remi growled back at her angrily._

_It was true this girl really was short. Shorter even then Tohru. She had…_

**In that piece she had been questioning why 'Narcisse' was with Remi, since they're sworn enemies. Meh…**

**She and the snobby bastard, a.k.a. Reo, will definitely pop up later on; as well as Narcisse. I haven't decided about Zi yet though. He seems nice… and fun, I like him.**

**Oh and if anyone has any ideas or suggestions. I'll listen. **


	5. Smell of Temptation

**Crazy In Love**

**Summary: written after Tohru's Tasks. Eve is getting really annoyed with Tohru because he's jealous how close she and Remi are. So with a little misguided attempt to help from Fergy he decides the best way to stop his jealousy is to get her with someone else... bet no one can guess who.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket, but I do think I own the idea of Tohru becoming a reaper! Just think about her ushering souls into the afterlife! Oh and Remi and the reaper gang (not Tohru)...**

**Chapter 5**- **The Smell of Temptation**

She walked into the apartment quickly that encounter with Hailey had slowed her down a bit and now she was late. Hurrying into the kitchen she turned on the stove and started to pull things out of her grocery bags.

A small noise was heard behind her. She glanced back but saw nothing. Sighing she started to prepare dinner. But no sooner had she started she heard the noise again but this time closer.

She huffed but continued what she was doing ignoring it. She heard the noise a third time from right but from right behind her. She whirled around kicking her attacker only to have them grab her foot mid air right in front of her face. She smiled and he smiled.

"Finally home?" Remi said laughing happily and letting her foot go.

"Yeah," She said and turned back.

"Nnn… Eve and I aren't going to eat here tonight. We're going out," he informed her.

She turned back around and smiled at him, "Okay."

"And Lulu and Fergy are stuck at work and will probably find some food while they're working. You know those two. So it'll just be you and Saki tonight," Remi told her and started to leave the kitchen.

"Oh?" she frowned, _'I guess that means I really don't have to make all this food….'_

"Hey, maybe you can get Saki to eat something other than cereal…" Remi sighed at the door, "Try guilting him into eating dinner with you."

"But Saki doesn't eat anything besides cereal, not ever," Tohru sighed closing her eyes.

"Take it as a challenge," Remi said, she could tell he was smiling mischievously even with her back turned to him. "I'm a go now. Eve said he'd wait for me at the restaurant."

With that she heard his receding steps.

'_Guilt Saki into eating normal food?'_ she thought with a sigh, _'I don't know about that… but I hate eating alone… at least I can try to get him to sit down and eat with me… even if it is only cereal he'll be eating… I wonder when he'll be home. I suppose I should just make dinner for two. Just in case.'_

Saki sighed contently as he opened the front door and stepped inside. He could smell Tohru cooking food. It made his nose wrinkle in disgust.

'_I hate food,'_ he thought bitterly. Although part of him admittedly thought it smelled kind of good. He quickly squashed that thought as he finally entered the house. Besides the sound of cooking he heard nothing else. Sighing he decided to retreated to his room before the smell overwhelmed him.

Once in his disaster of a room he sighed again. The smell of Tohru's cooking was squelched by the door and he could barely smell it. Slowly stalking over to his bed he let himself fall onto it. He clamped his eyes shut and grunted.

He'd never had a problem denying food before Tohru got here. The blond had always just been fine with eating his cereal and nothing else. But… ever since she got here, the smell of her cooking… it drove him insane. He hated it and wanted it at the same time and for him, who was a genius, it was quite confusing and frustrating.

"Saki?" Tohru said quietly as she knocked on his door.

He sat up in his bed but remained silent staring at his door intently.

"Saki, I know you're in there," she sighed laying her head against the door. "I heard you come in."

He sighed and tilted his head to the left, "What?"

"Umm… everyone else is gone… and I was wondering if you'd want to eat dinner with me," she said slowly, and then spoke quicker in a worried tone, "you don't have to eat what I made just sit with me and eat your cereal… please?"

The whimpering her voice made Saki flop back on his bed. 'Damn her…'

"Saki?" she asked waiting for an answer hopefully.

The door opened two seconds later, since she still was laying her against she fell forward as it did so. Saki grabbed her quickly before she fell, faces inches apart both showed shock in their faces.

She quickly regained footing and Saki let her go.

"So, you're going to sit with me?" she said smiling shyly.

He nodded staring at the ground a blush crossing his face.

"Oh thank you, Saki!" She said forgetting what just happened seconds before and hugged him.

Saki's blush deepened as Tohru hugged him. 'too close.'

She let him go and took his hand, guiding him into the kitchen. Once there the smell of food was overpowering. He fought with every ounce of self control as she sat him down in a chair and then went over to the stove. He growled annoyed.

She frowned as she spun around with her plate.

"Is everything all right?" she asked quickly as she sat down across the table from him. He stared up at her an unusually angry look on his face. "Saki?"

The anger faded from his face and he muttered, "I'm fine…"

She didn't believe him but decided not to press the issue. She picked up her chopsticks and started to eat.

"Aren't you at least going to have some cereal?" she asked after taking a bite.

"What are you eating?" he asked not looking at her but choosing to instead look at the table in front of him.

"Oh," she said staring up at him surprised, "just some beef stirfry."

He stared up at her quickly studying her, "Is it good?"

Now she was really surprised and also very happy she nodded quickly and smiled at him hoping that this was going to where she thought it was going.

He looked to right and almost decided it was a bad idea, seeing as to the fact that the stirfry was still sitting on the stove heating wafting off it.

He sighed dejectedly and stared back at Tohru, then at the table, and then back at Tohru.

"I want some," he whined staring back at the table.

She stared at him in shock for a few minutes. He stared up at her again expecting her to do something.

"Of course," she said quickly, "I'll get you some."

She got up quickly going over to the cabinets and grabbed a plate and some chopsticks. Then she went over to the wok on the stove dishing him up some food before setting it in front of the blond with a cheery smile. Once that was done she sat back down and started to eat watching him closely.

At first all he did was stare at it like it was some foreign creature that had landed on his plate. He sighed and picked up his chopsticks and poked at it as if he expected it to move. Deciding it was now or never he grabbed some noodles and a little bit of beef. He shoved it in his mouth, chewed, and swallowed.

"Well?" she asked staring at him, "you like it?"

He stared at her for several seconds and then looked to the side, "yeah, I do…"

She beamed at him, "I'm so happy!"

The rest of dinner was spent in a comfortable silence.

**End of chapter 5-**

**All right PLEASE review! I like reviews it tells me people actually like this story, or at least care enough to review. At this point even if have lots of critism I don't mind. But not flames, they make me sad.**


	6. New problems

**Crazy In Love**

**Summary: written after Tohru's Tasks. Eve is getting really annoyed with Tohru because he's jealous how close she and Remi are. So with a little misguided attempt to help from Fergy he decides the best way to stop his jealousy is to get her with someone else... bet no one can guess who.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket, but I do think I own the idea of Tohru becoming a reaper! Just think about her ushering souls into the afterlife! Oh and Remi and the reaper gang (not Tohru)...**

**Chapter 6**-

Several days had gone by since Tohru and Saki had eaten dinner together. He hadn't made anymore moves to eat anything else. But as Tohru considered it, she thought it was more because other people were around. If it was again just her and him she'd probably be able to get him to eat again.

She also told Remi and he just gave her a small smile and laughed saying 'of course.'

But even he had to admit he was surprised. He'd never had thought she'd be able to pull it off.

As she worked she'd been musing all day. But seeing the next soul she had to collect made her frown. It was too sad. She hated to collect children's souls. She bit the bullet and waltzed into the hospital. It was a little girl of six years of age. The girl was going to die because she had leukemia. Tears rolled down Tohru's eyes as she gazed at the little girl.

Doctors surrounded her trying desperately to save her from dying as the patient flatlined. Then the girl's spirit appeared in front of her. The little girl, Sarah, gazed up at Tohru sorrowfully.

"I want my mommy," she said and started to cry.

Tohru bent down and gazed directly into her eyes. "I'm sorry… but… you see, Sarah, you're dead. You are one of god's precious little angels and he wants you back now. No more suffering."

The little girl stared back at her, eyes showing depths of sadness. The white light came to the little girl.

"Go on now, I'm sure there are people waiting for you. Be brave," Tohru said trying to sound convincing even though her own voice was cracking in sadness.

The little girl shook her head crept over to the light.

'Why do those that are so young have to die,' she thought bitterly.

She glanced down at her schedule for the next soul. It was near here she could probably walk and still make it. At this point that was what was on her mind. This time it was a 41 year old man by the name Hitake Shinoba. He would die from a car crash.

Tohru stood at the corner waiting for the crash to happen. A growl-like noise sounded behind her. She whipped around to stare straight into the eyes of a hulking evil spirit very close.

Surprised she jumped back wondering how it was able to get so close to her without her noticing. She cursed silently to herself. Tohru had fought evil spirits before, but this one was huge. It reminded her back to a couple years ago when she was still alive and Remi had fought off that huge one to save her. She gulped audibly this one was bigger, nastier, and stronger looking than that one. Remi almost died because of that one. There was no way in hell she could expect to fight this one and live.

She didn't favor running away but what choice did she have? Tohru heard the squealing of tires and barely moved out of the way as some drunk driver ran into the pole she'd been standing in front of.

So this is the asshole she had to collect. Pfft…

The hulking mammoth ran straight at her while she was distracted and she narrowed dodged the blow it tried to give her. Unfortunately it had still nicked her and the large gash oozed out blood. Damn…

It leapt at her again but this time she was prepared dodging it and stepping closer to the drunken man's spirit. The white light swirled and before words were able to come out his mouth she shoved him in it.

She made to take off somewhere, anywhere but here. Tohru hated to leave it but like she had reasoned before if she tried to fight it she'd die.

But as she felt the swirling mass give way something happened she was pulled forcefully down. The spirit was on top of her, its slimy ooze covered hand around her neck. She gasped and tried desperately to kick it off. She calmed trying to breathe and focused her energy and lashed her leg out quickly. The evil spirit had not been prepared as she kicked the hand around her neck. Its hand was severed from its body and the black sludge dripped onto Tohru knocking her breath away again. But she didn't stay don't long. Swinging her legs up she tumbled onto her knees and then up to her feet.

The creature lunged for another attack Tohru gasped but was able to move just in time. It had still been able to claw at her right side. Blood flowed freely from the newly acquired wound and something else happened. The area began to spark and brighten and then darken. Tohru slammed her eyes shut. What the hell is going on?

Then it stopped and the creature lunged again.

Screams were heard. Tohru opened her eyes she saw the spirit attacking a woman and people around were screaming in terror seeing the large creature. They ran in fear the woman the spirit had suddenly stopped with a violent shudder. Her spirit being sucked into the evil ones body making it bigger and nastier.

WHAT THE HELL?!

It raced to scoop up another victim. Tohru ran to it, no matter what it had to be stopped, or at least slowed down. These people weren't supposed to die here.

She landed a kick to its side and the creature slid back several feet. Tohru herself hit the ground hard. Her resolve to fight this thing was increasing there was no way she was going to let it hurt innocent people.

She stood up quickly anger showing on her face. "You won't attack anymore innocent people I won't let you!"

She charged at the creature in anger kick and punching it landing blows on the things body. She fought long and hard but it was still way stronger than her. The police came and stared and ran away, probably to get back up.

Tohru was sore all over and bleeding heavily, but she wouldn't give up. She couldn't give up. Being thrown down to the ground once more she huffed heavily trying to get up but struggled. She willed herself to get up. But this time she couldn't get up and the creature was getting closer.

She closed her eyes in fear waiting for it to attack. She heard a large cracking noise but didn't feel anything. Her eyes fluttered open and she saw a figure standing in front of her and then nothing.

**End of Chapter 6**

**Well, does anyone wonder who saved her??? I bet that you'll never figure it out… But I have to say another plot is starting to form…. Lets see what happens…**

**All right PLEASE review! I like reviews it tells me people actually like this story, or at least care enough to review. At this point even if have lots of critism I don't mind. But not flames, they make me sad.**


	7. Rescued

**Crazy In Love**

**Summary: written after Tohru's Tasks. Eve is getting really annoyed with Tohru because he's jealous how close she and Remi are. So with a little misguided attempt to help from Fergy he decides the best way to stop his jealousy is to get her with someone else... bet no one can guess who.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket, but I do think I own the idea of Tohru becoming a reaper! Just think about her ushering souls into the afterlife! Oh and Remi and the reaper gang (not Tohru)...**

**Chapter 7**-

Tohru shook off sleepiness as stared up at the ceiling. Something didn't seem quite right. She tried to get up but found she couldn't and that she wasn't in her room. But something about this room was very familiar, yet so unfamiliar at the same time. She sighed in frustration; she needed to remember where she was and how she got here.

The last thing she remembered was fighting that _thing_. Then she remembered nothing.

"I see you're awake," a monotone voice told her and bent over the bed.

"Hatsuharu!" Tohru called out in surprise. "What are you doing here?!"

"Tending to you," he muttered and then got up. "Oi! Kyo! Yuki! She's awake now."

Running was heard and then the door busted open to reveal Kyo and Yuki.

"Oh no," Tohru muttered furtively.

"Tohru, are you okay?" Yuki asked as he and Kyo bent over her.

Now she could see all three of them.

"What? What happened?" she sighed in frustration. She knew that Jullen was going to be mad now but she supposed it really wasn't her fault. She still didn't know how that had all happened. Evil spirits weren't supposed to be seen by the living and couldn't hurt them unless the person was psychic or something. But all those people had all of the sudden seen that spirit.

"Well, I was lost," Haru began. "And then there were people running but I kept walking and then I saw you fighting that thing. I was so…stunned to say the least. You were bleeding badly and then you passed out. That thing, whatever it was, was going to get you so I fought it. Then I didn't know what to do so I brought you back here."

He stared blankly at her.

"Well, I'm not supposed to be here," Tohru said annoyed. "And no one was supposed to see that thing… or me. But something happened."

"What was that thing?" Haru asked curiously, but you had to know him pretty well to tell that he was actually curious.

"A demonic spirit, reapers fight them a lot… but that one. It was monsterous," she muttered sadly and tried to lift her hand but not succeeding.

"You fight them all the time?" Yuki said curiously watching the girl intently.

"Actually now that you mention it. I have been fighting them a lot me lately," Tohru said, "Seems a lot more them the last few months… but nothing like that one. 'cept that one time…."

She shuddered again.

"That one time?" Kyo asked.

"Yeah, back when Remi and I were working together. Man, that was a bad fight," she frowned, old fear bubbling up in her chest as she remembered how worried about the other reaper she'd been. _'The others are probably pretty worried about me right now.'_ "Kyo, can you tell me what time my watch say it is?"

"Its about ten o'clock at night. Why?" Kyo said without looking down at Tohru's watch.

"No. What time does MY watch say it is?" Tohru asked thoroughly annoyed.

Yuki glanced down at the small black watch around Tohru's wrist. "It says that it's about 7:35."

Tohru groaned audibly, _'the others ARE worried about me at this time a night. I was supposed to be home an hour and a half ago. Not to mention I still had two more souls to collect….'_

"Tohru, are you okay?" Kyo asked watching different emotions cross her face.

"I'm fine," she sighed. "Though I fear that the others are probably more than a little worried about me. I have to go home now."

She struggled to get up again.

"But you can't even move!" Kyo protested wanting to keep the girl right where she was.

"I'll be fine once I get home," she muttered still trying stubbornly to get up.

"But you can't get up, can you?" Haru asked his voice emotionless as ever he held her down stopping her movement.

"I hate to do this," she muttered aloud and sighed heavily, "but I've got to. Jullen will be so mad."

"Do what?" Kyo muttered hesitantly.

"Haru, would you please help me up?" Tohru asked staring straight into the black and white haired boys eyes.

Haru sighed but complied as he lifted her up. She was still in an upward position but all of her weight was leaned against Haru, her back to him. His arms wrapped around her waist. Haru then asked her where she was intending on going.

"Close your eyes," she informed him. _'If he helps me out I'm sure to get back…'_

**End of chapter 7**

**Hmmm…told you new plot bunnies are running around in my head… but the main plot is of course still included. Hmmm... Though I wonder if I should work anymore on this plot or not... i could just call it a random accident... but i don't know...**

All right PLEASE review! I like reviews it tells me people actually like this story, or at least care enough to review. At this point even if have lots of critism I don't mind. But not flames, they make me sad.


	8. Back Again

**Crazy In Love**

**Summary: written after Tohru's Tasks. Eve is getting really annoyed with Tohru because he's jealous how close she and Remi are. So with a little misguided attempt to help from Fergy he decides the best way to stop his jealousy is to get her with someone else... bet no one can guess who.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket, but I do think I own the idea of Tohru becoming a reaper! Just think about her ushering souls into the afterlife! Oh and Remi and the reaper gang (not Tohru)...**

**Chapter 8**-

"Okay, you can open them," Tohru huffed, feeling dizzy and sick.

With Haru's help she was able to teleport back to Jullen's main building, right outside his office.

Haru opened his eyes. Where was he? And more importantly how did he get there?

Jullen's secretary, Kanomaru, stared up at the two a confused and suspicious expression on his face. She smiled back him and remembered the first time she had met him. Kanomaru really didn't look like he should be anyone's secretary. His black hair was shaggy and he had dark red eyes rimmed with thick eyeliner, and lots of peircings. He was also short and pale. He also looked on the young side, probably about 21. His attitude sometimes also didn't make for a good secretary either. At times he was rash and quick to anger, lazy, defiant, and every now and then very mischievous.

"Is he busy right now?" she asked quickly.

Kanomaru looked at the door to Jullen's office and then back at Tohru. He sighed and smiled wryly and making a waving gesture and said, "No, go in."

With that he went back to work, doing whatever it is that he does.

Tohru looked at Haru about to ask him a question but he cut her off with a quick nod. Deciding there was no way they could move in the position she was in Haru picked Tohru up bridal style and crossed the room.

Jullen was eating dinner as they came in. An eyebrow rose as he saw Haru carrying in a very injured Tohru.

"Explain," he stated in a firm and commanding tone.

"Haru, set me on the chair," Tohru said and with a quivering hand tried indicate the chair in front of Jullen's desk.

The black and white haired boy gently set her down in the indicated chair and then took the other seat.

Tohru quickly explained the situation to Jullen. As she told him, he remained silent with an unreadable expression. At the end of her story she was out of breath and he could tell she was going to pass out soon. He nodded.

"It sounds like you did the best you could," he told her with a small sad smile. He turned his attention to Haru. "Thank you for saving her. Can you do me a favor?"

Haru nodded dutifully. The death god wrote something on a piece of paper and handed it to him.

"First, take this note out to Kanomaru, my secretary," Jullen said.

Haru nodded in acknowledgement and folded the note in half.

"And second, you and Kanomaru take Tohru down to the medical wing," Jullen told him and wrote up another note, also handing that one to the boy as well. Haru nodded again taking this note in hand too. "Give them this note. Kanomaru knows the way to the medical wing."

Haru nodded once more and turned to Tohru. She was having trouble staying up in her chair and looked like she would pass out any second now. Setting the two notes down on the table he gently scooped up the girl.

Jullen smiled realizing he really didn't have any hands for the notes and picked them up and smiled, "I'll hand these to Kanomaru."

Haru nodded and the two left the room. Jullen stopped in front of his secretary handing the notes to him before going back inside.

Kanomaru read the first note and quirked his eyebrow before staring up at Haru with an unreadable expression.

"Kay," he said slowly. He got up. "This way, please."

Haru followed him to an elevator. Kanomaru pressed the button for the third floor and with a jolt the elevator descended. Haru glanced down at Tohru to find that she had indeed passed out.

They reached the third floor and the doors opened. Stepping out Kanomaru went to the left and Haru followed.

Several minutes later the hallway widened into a waiting room. Kanomaru went up to the front desk hailing the nurse behind the table.

"Kano, what's up?" she asked enthusiastically.

He looked to Haru, who stepped up to the desk.

"This is Tohru Honda; she's in need of some medical help. Jullen has sent her down," he stated leaning on the counter with a small sigh.

The girl nodded and called for a doctor.

Soon after doctors some came and took Tohru. Haru and Kanomaru were left to themselves. Kanomaru glanced back to him but said nothing, opting to stare at him with a look an indiscernible look. Haru wondered slightly what was going to happen now.

Kanomaru sighed in agitation and finally straightened up. He called for Haru's attention.

"Kay," he sighed and slowly, as if it was too much trouble just to talk continued, "Jullen told me to take you to Tohru's since its too late for you to go back right now."

Haru just stared at him. Kanomaru being completely fine with that turned to leave. Haru followed him.

"Where's Tohru?" Remi asked Lulu in an annoyed, worried, and angry tone.

"For the thousandth time," she yelled back angrily. "I DON'T KNOW!"

"She's worried about Tohru too!" Fergy yelled at him angrily. "We're all worried, okay!"

They were all worried and bickering and yelling at each other. No one would go to bed or do anything until they knew that Tohru was safe and sound. It wasn't like the girl to just not come home.

"Even Saki's worried," Lulu sighed staring at the blond that was currently huddled in a corner staring at the wall intently while muttering unintelligible things under his breath.

Upon hearing his name he glanced over his shoulder at Lulu. She gave him a sad smile and he rolled his eyes. His attention went back to the wall.

There was a knock at the door. For a brief moment there was silence as they all wondered who could be at the door. It couldn't be Tohru she wouldn't knock.

Remi got up crossing the room to answer the door. His stood in front of it for a few seconds. Who ever was at the door knocked again.

Gathering up as much courage as he could he reached out turned the handle and opened the door.

"Kanomaru?" he questioned quickly, deep worry in the pit of his stomach, if he was here than something bad must have happened. Then Remi realized that Kanomaru wasn't the only at the door. He glanced to other person. White and black hair? Haru….? "Haru?"

Now he was worried and confused. "What the hell!?"

"Are you gonna make us stand here all night long?" Kanomaru teased and snickered.

Remi shook his head gesturing for them to come in. Once they were in he shut the door behind them. He led them into the living room where the other reapers were all spread out.

"Hey, Kan, is Tohru okay?" Eve asked worriedly, while glancing at the raven haired male.

"She'll be fine," he muttered.

"Aren't you Haru?" Fergy asked the other male that was with them. "One of Tohru's friends from the living world?"

"Yes, he is," Kanomaru said quickly turning to him. "You'd better explain to them what happened because I really don't know."

Kanomaru then sat down on the floor. Haru sat down too. This is going to take a while.

They all stared in shock as he finished telling them what happened.

"Oh my god!" Fergy said in surprise, "that's awful!"

Remi quirked his eyebrow, that didn't make much sense. What the hell had happened?

**End of Chapter 8**

**So it seems Haru is staying with the reaper gang for the time being… and I guess I made Kanomaru look emo… I think a lot of people would say he is… but no one in the story would. 'Cause he's no where near over emotional, and his mischievous streaks tend to cause massive amounts of trouble for those around at the time. He's notorious in the reaper world (Jullen's EVIL, mishievous, personal secretary, that's how many people describe him). And if someone does happen to call him that then they've made an enemy for life… or afterlife. A few people have been unfortunate enough to learn that. And like Remi, he's one of the oldest reapers. I ended up really liking him, maybe I'll use him some more... suppose it depends on how well he's recieved. **

**All right PLEASE review! I like reviews it tells me people actually like this story, or at least care enough to review. At this point even if have lots of critism I don't mind. But not flames, they make me sad.**


End file.
